


Black.

by Apollo55



Series: The Fergal and Lucas Chronicles. [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, M/M, Masturbation, black underpants, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo55/pseuds/Apollo55
Summary: black underwear: a type of lingerie that is really better off sitting on the ground. Usually indicates the wearer's desire for sex.





	Black.

            Finn looked around his new apartment. It was weirdly quiet. The adjustment from Orlando to Brooklyn had been overwhelming. He fell back into a lot of coping methods he used when he went to Japan. He wouldn’t say his methods were unhealthy, but sometimes he had to take a step back and evaluate what he was doing. The attention seeking, he was doing on social media probably should have been reeled in a bit.

            He walked over to the refrigerator. He left out a sigh. He needed to go to the grocery store. He pulled out ingredients to make a salad. After the salad, he planned to take a nap. He needed some sleep. He looked at a book left on his dining table. Of course, it was a Bukowski. Seemed to be a book that was often misplaced. It had to be there awhile before he even noticed. He put his bowl in the sink and the book in its proper place before going into the bedroom.

            He looked at the bed before he got in. He thought about the spaces they shared. This space seemed to be the one that defined their success. He heard his phone vibrating and looked at the picture he received. He looked at the low fitting black underpants. If they were lower the image would have been more risqué. He wasn’t sure if it was sent to arouse him or if it was sent to show him something other than the very small briefs.

            Zack walked into the apartment looking for some sign of Finn. He cleaned up around the common areas a bit before walking into the bedroom. He licked his lips at the sweatpants clad figure on the bed.  His slender fingers ghosted the bulge in the sweatpants. He looked at Finn with a smile.

“You’re home.”

“I just got in.”

“Come. Get in bed.” Finn’s voice cracked. “I missed you.”

            Zack nodded before stripping down to a pair of black Calvin Klein micro modal briefs. He heard Finn let out a groan. He smirked. He had this whole moment planned in his head when he bought the underpants and when he sent Finn the photo in them. He long knew what it took to bring out a very sexual side of Finn. He glanced over at Finn adjusting his sweatpants and smirked. He looked at Finn getting out of the bed.

“Where are you going?” He knew damn well where Finn was going.

“Just stripping down.” He rummaged through the nightstand. “And getting somethings from the drawer.”

“mmm.”

            Finn crawled back into the bed nude and pulled the blanket off Zack. He licked his lips and started kissing down Zack’s spine. He smirked at the soft moans coming from Zack’s mouth. He swirled his tongue on Zack’s lower back, just above his waistband. Zack pushed his ass back to give him permission to keep going.

“These are nice, Zacky.” He snapped the waistband. “Did you buy them for me?”

“Yes.” He pushed his ass back to fill Finn’s hand.

“I bet they’d look better with your cum in them.” He hooked the waistband in his fingers. His voice was a low growl in Zack’s ear.“I’m going to fuck you so hard, you cum in your little panties, Zack.”

            Finn smirked at the noise Zack made. He slid the underpants down so Zack’s hard cock was still covered. He pulled Zack so his ass was up. He swirled his tongue around, eating his ass. He grabbed a black bottle, without removing himself. He pulled back and slipped a finger in causing Zack to moan his name. He poured some liquid from the black bottle down Zack’s crack.

            Zack looked back at what Finn was doing. He gasped when he felt something cold and hard sliding into his ass. He felt himself stretch. He laughed when he felt Finn’s teeth sink into a meatier part of his ass. He felt the dilator in his ass sliding in and out. When he was prepped it slid out enough for Finn to know he was ready.

            Finn added more lube to Zack’s ass and lined himself up. He entered slowly eliciting a gasp when he fully entered him. He pulled Zack’s hips into a slow rhythm. He was saying something incoherent to Zack. He started to stroke Zack through the underpants, picking up his pace to match the movements Zack was making. He watched Zack sink into a pillow to muffle his pleasure. He could feel pre-cum soaking through the black underpants. He pulled Zack’s hair to adjust his face.

“No, I want to hear you.”

            Finn dripped some more lube onto his cock before slamming back into Zack. He smirked at the sounds he was making. He spilled a little lube on to his hand and slid it into Zack’s underpants. He removed his hand and put an extra throw pillow under Zack. He positioned them both so Zack could use the pillow to get himself off while he fucked him. He felt himself pulsating before he pulled out to cum on Zack’s ass. He heard a low growl before he pulled Zack onto his back.

            Zack’s eyes looked down at the cum soaked underpants he had on. There was a small smear of it just under his belly button. He glanced at the blue striped pillow he used to pleasure himself. There was a small wet spot on it. He was laying in another spot of cum. He did his best not to panic over the pillow and sheet he was on. He didn’t want to let his anxieties ruin a perfectly sexy moment.

             His brown eyes looked up into Finn’s blue ones. He watched Finn roll the underpants down and smirk. He gave Finn a half smile before rolling off the bed.

“Come, help me clean up. Just like old times in Japan.” He winked before disappearing toward the bathroom.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Urban Dictionary coming through with that definition...http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=black%20underwear


End file.
